Sal y Chocolates
by Asmii
Summary: Rima y Amu hacen chocolates para San Valentín. ¿A quién se lo dará Rima? RIMAHIKO
1. Un molde de corazón

**Asmii: Hiii!!!  
Rima: ¿A qué vino ese grito? ¬¬  
Asmii: A que estoy publicando mi primer fanfic aquí =D  
Rima: … ¿Y?  
Asmii: Hey, es un momento importante para mi. *toma aire* Bueno, les quiero hablar de la historia. Esta historia se me ocurrió ayer mientras hacía un dibujo para san Valentín, es una historia corta y subiré todos los capítulos entre hoy y mañana. Además, disculpen por los personajes, serán algo OoC en mi fic =.=  
Rima: ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?  
Asmii: Porque el primer capítulo está lleno de Rima =D  
Rima: … Asmii no es dueña de nada…  
Asmii: Es cierto, porque si fuera así, Shugo Chara hace tiempo que sería sólo Rimahiko =D. Bueno, disfruten el primer cap =.=  
**

**Capítulo 1:**** Un molde de corazón**

PDV Normal

"¡¡Rima!!" gritó una chica de cabello rosa mientras corría al encuentro de su amiga.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Amu?" le preguntó molesta la pequeña rubia, ya estaba cansada de esperarla.

"Lo siento, Rikka y Yaya no me dejaban ir" suspiró la pelirrosada "¿Lista para ir de compras?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Rima con una sonrisa "me sorprende que mis padres me lo hayan permitido"

"Bueno, vas conmigo"

"Es por eso que me sorprende" dijo Rima caminando frente a Amu

Las dos chicas avanzaron hasta el centro comercial más cercano con una misión, comprar ingredientes para hacer chocolates.

"Sigo sin entender por qué vine aquí" Murmuró Rima

"Porque eres una buena amiga y quieres ayudarme" le dijo Amu con una sonrisa "Ahora, ¿crees que este molde quede bien para el chocolate?"

"No importa la forma que tenga, Tadase se lo comerá igual" Rima contestó aburrida mientras miraba el molde en forma de corazón que tenía Amu en sus manos

PDV Rima

"S… sí, eso creo" contestó Amu sonrojándose. En seguida puso el molde en el canasto de las compras.

"Dime, ¿No crees que si sólo Tadase recibe un chocolate, Ikuto se sentirá celoso?" le pregunté con intención de molestarle

"No es como si ese pervertido se merezca algo de mi parte" Me dijo rápidamente, pero se sonrojó aún más. En serio Amu,¿ no entiendes que ya sé que hace un tiempo enviaste un chocolate a Europa para que le llegue el día de San Valentín a Ikuto?

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" le dije y me reí. "Bien, ¿con eso es suficiente?"

"Sí, eso supongo" me dijo "La verdad no sé las cantidades que necesito así que llevo un poco de más"

¿Un poco de más? Lleva suficiente como para alimentar a un elefante y aún así sobraría. Pero bueno, Amu nunca ha sido buena cocinera así que lo comprendo de ella.

Y hablando de cocinar, debo admitir que yo tampoco sirvo para ello, ni siquiera puedo conseguir batir bien un poco de crema. Así que ¿Por qué Amu me pidió ayuda a mí?

"Amu, ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda a mí?" Dije revelando mis pensamientos

"Bueno, la verdad es que no soy muy buena cocinera" Eso ya lo sé "Y aunque sé que tú tampoco" Gracias "Ahora siento que no tengo nadie más en quien confiar"

Vaya, así que eso es lo que piensa. Inmediatamente le sonreí, es lindo tener una amiga.

"Además," siguió Amu "A decir verdad la única persona que realmente podía cocinar bien era Nadeshiko" me dijo y sonrió

Nadeshiko… otra vez Amu recordando a su "amiga". Me pregunto cómo reaccionará si por fin ese idiota de Nagihiko se atreviera a contarle la verdad, que Nadeshiko no existe. Pero por ahora supongo que me hace feliz ver a Amu sonreír, aunque sea causado por la mentira de ese chico.

Bien, finalmente pagamos todas las cosas que Amu compró y nos fuimos a tomar un parfait, en mi lugar favorito. La verdad no conocía este lugar hasta que le dije a Nagihiko que me invitara a un parfait, él fue quien me trajo a este lugar. Supongo que también debo agradecerle por ello.

"¿Qué se van a servir?" nos preguntó la camarera

"Dos parfait de chocolate, por favor" Dije antes de que Amu pudiera responder

"Hey Rima, ¿ya conocías este lugar?" Me preguntó Amu

"Sí" gracias a Nagihiko "Acostumbro venir a menudo"

"Ya veo" Amu comenzó a mirar a su alrededor admirando el lugar, no era muy grande, pero era un lugar muy hermoso.

Y hablando de agradecer a Nagihiko, no debería olvidar todas las veces que me salvó cuando nos atacaban los huevos "?"… ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué le debo tanto a un idiota de cabello violeta como él?!

Simplemente… no comprendo por qué hizo tanto por mi.

"Rima" me dijo Amu interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos "¿Sabes que este año San Valentín es domingo, cierto?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé, tengo calendario Amu"

"Sí" se rió levemente "pero eso significa que no podré entregar los chocolates en la escuela… y obviamente tú tampoco"

"¿Y a quién querría entregarle chocolates?" le pregunté desganada, Amu sabe que no hay nadie que me guste.

"Oh, creí que le darías uno a Nagihiko"

"¿¡¿QUÉ!?!"

"Oh… bueno, fue sólo una suposición"

"No vuelvas a hacer suposiciones" le dije enfadada y seguí comiendo mi parfait.

Aunque… quizás no sea tan mala idea.

**Asmii: Y así concluye el primer capítulo  
Rima: Sólo salimos yo y Amu ._.  
Asmii: Sep, Nagi aparecerá más adelante, además este fic está mucho más enfocado en ti =D  
Rima: No es obvio? Me lo merezco =)  
Asmii: Si claro…. Luego sale Nagi *-*  
Rima: … R&R por favor**


	2. Cubierta de chocolate

**Asmii: Seep, otro capítulo de este fic =3  
Rima: En el próximo se acaba, ¿no?  
Asmii: Sí, en el próximo capítulo ocurre todo el climax y las partes Rimahiko. De nuevo este capítulo estuvo completamente dedicado a Rima… pero es que te ves tan linda cocinando *-*  
Rima: Sí, sí, sólo sigue con el capítulo ¬///¬**

**Capítulo 2: Cubierta de chocolate**

PDV Rima

Es sábado en la mañana y yo me encuentro en casa de Amu, pero lo aclaro, estoy aquí completamente en contra de mi voluntad. Amu me obligó para, según ella, no tener que cocinar sola.

"¿Realmente me necesitas aquí? Le pregunté

"Por supuesto, ¿quién más me podría ayudar?" me dijo sonriendo

Bueno, se me ocurre alguien, pero Amu sabe de las habilidades de cocina de Nadeshiko, no de su supuesto hermano.

"Bien, terminemos rápido con esto, me aburro" Dije

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo sacando todos los ingredientes "Rima, si quieres también puedes hacer el tuyo, creo que compré demasiado"

"Compraste más que demasiado" le dije "Mejor hagamos el tuyo primero y con lo que sobre hacemos para nosotras"

"¿Para nosotras? Deberías hacer alguna para un chico. Aunque sea Kirishima-kun"

¿Cuál es su afán de emparejarme con alguien?

"No, prefiero que sea para mi" le dije cortando el tema.

5 Minutos después

Ok, intentar cocinar algo con Amu ha sido el mayor error de mi vida, me sorprende que la cocina aún no haya explotado.

"Amu, estoy segura de que debes poner el chocolate en los moldes ¡DESPUÉS DE DERRETIRLO!"

"Ahora entiendo por qué no funcionaba" me dijo riendo. ¿Eso es todo? Deberías haberlo pensado antes de intentarlo, no te rías ahora y comienza a hacerlo.

Bien, lo he decidido, nunca más cocinaré con Amu.

20 Minutos después

Los chocolates por fin están listos. Bueno, al menos los que hizo Amu.

"De acuerdo, hemos terminado… supongo" Me dijo. Su rostro y ropa estaban cubiertos de chocolate.

"Te dije que no compraras tantas cosas" Le dije "No sé qué haremos con todo lo que sobró"

Por cierto, a pesar de que ayudé poco, mi rostro y manos estaban cubiertos de chocolate. Sin embargo me las arreglé para quedar más limpia que Amu ya que no hice el menor esfuerzo con estos chocolates. Digo, ni siquiera soy yo quien los regalará. No se merece mi esfuerzo.

"Te lo regalo todo" Dijo Amu, aunque lo dijo en voz muy baja, pude escucharlo perfectamente.

"¿QUÉ?"

"Digo, tú eras quien quería comer chocolate, ¿no Rima?"

"De acuerdo" Acepté, no necesité pensarlo mucho, amo el chocolate.

Así que sólo debo mezclar los ingredientes y ponerlo en un molde gigante para luego tener mucho chocolate, no suena tan mal.

1 hora después, casa de Rima

No debí separarme de Amu, sé que ella es pésima cocinando, pero yo me encuentro en las mismas condiciones y además estoy sola.

Bien, mis planes originales eran poner todo en un molde muy grande y así disfrutar del chocolate por trozos, pero Amu tuvo la idea de poner los moldes junto a los ingredientes que me entregó, así que de una u otra manera terminé esforzándome por poner una gran masa de chocolate líquido dentro de moldes pequeños.

Así que ahora estoy peor que Amu, no sólo mi rostro y manos están cubiertos de chocolate, también lo están mis ropas, el piso de mi cocina y hasta algunos mechones de mi cabello.

Bien, creo que con esto he terminado, todos los moldes llenos y ahora sólo falta esperar a que esté listo. Sobró algo de chocolate así que lo pondré en un molde simple y terminaré con el problema.

Mientras buscaba entre los moldes sin usar me encontré con el dichoso molde de corazón que Amu compró. ¿Pero qué hace aquí? Estoy completamente segura de que Amu lo usó.

Lo miré bien y me di cuenta de que no es el mismo que usó Amu, el de Amu era más pequeño y de otro color. ¿De dónde habrá salido éste?

Bueno, supongo que no estaría nada mal usarlo. Digo, sólo es un molde.

No es como si fuera a regalarle a alguien un chocolate en forma de corazón, no es como si quisiera hacerlo… No es como si fuera a ir mañana a casa de Nagihiko y dejarle este chocolate.

**Rima: Eso fue todo?  
Asmii: No te quejes, el próximo será mejor ò.ó  
Rima: Como sea, R&R!  
Asmii: Sii, por favor *-*!! Y en un rato subo el próximo =D**


	3. Un chocolate con sal

**Asmii: Y al fin, este es el último capítulo =D  
Rima: Ya era hora, de supone que lo terminarías en San Valentín  
Asmii: Sí… lo siento por eso, sé que me pasé por un poco, pero estuve muy ocupada comiendo chocolates todo el día =D  
Rima: Chocolates que te compraste tú misma, ya que no tienes pareja.  
Asmii: Sep =.=U pero estaban ricos de todas formas xDU… Bueno, ese no es el punto, disfruten del cap.**

**Capítulo 3: Un chocolate con Sal**

PDV Rima

Hoy es domingo, pero este día es mejor conocido por ser el día de San Valentín.

Aún no me explico cómo pude dormir en la cocina y que mis padres no se hayan dado cuenta. Pero bueno, supongo que ni siquiera les importa dónde duerma.

Miré los chocolates, todos están listos, incluso el chocolate grande en forma de corazón. Sigo preguntándome qué hacer con ese.

Bien, debería ducharme, mi cabello tiene chocolate y no puedo hacer nada con el cabello así.

PDV Nagihiko

Casa de Nagihiko

"Para Fujisaki-san, para Nagi, para Nagihiko..." leí los paquetes que habían aparecido hoy en mi buzón "Bien, con estos ya son 15"

Quince paquetes llenos de chocolates son los que he recibido hoy, cada uno de una chica diferente y estoy seguro de que a algunas no las conozco. Si esto es lo que yo obtuve, me imagino que el buzón de Hotori-kun se habrá llenado bastante hoy.

Volví a leer los nombres de las chicas que me los habían enviado, no, su nombre no se encuentra aquí.

Pero claro, cómo podía esperar que alguien como ella me diera algo. Sólo… me ilusioné demasiado.

PDV Rima

Casa de Rima

Terminé de arreglar mi cabello poniéndome el cintillo que suelo usar. Sin embargo, el cintillo es lo único que mantengo de mi estilo habitual, ya que hoy estoy más arreglada que de costumbre.

Pero lo repito, no estoy arreglada por que vaya a entregarle un chocolate a Nagihiko, es porque quería arreglarme un poco más.

Además, sólo le daré un chocolate como forma de agradecimiento por ayudarme tanto. Y le daré el chocolate con forma de corazón porque ese sobraba. También le daré el chocolate envuelto en un papel rojo y rosa sólo porque no encontré otro.

Aclaro todo lo anterior porque no quiero que alguien se lleve una impresión equivocada.

Es hora de que me vaya, cuanto antes le entregue el chocolate, antes me quitaré este peso de encima.

Me puse mis zapatos y me dispuse a marcharme.

PDV Nagihiko

Tiempo después, casa de Nagihiko

Sentí como tocaban a la puerta y me apresuré a abrirla, y a quien vi allí fue la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Allí estaba, parada frente a mí. Sus ojos color miel me miraban como si me desafiaran, al igual que su postura. Sin embargo estaba algo sonrojada y, debo agregar, más linda que nunca.

"¿Rima-chan?" le dije rompiendo el incómodo silencio "¿Qué haces aquí?"

No respondió, parecía estar dudando entre hacerlo o no.

"¿Rima-chan?"

"¿Qué?" Me dijo, se veía enfadada. ¿Por qué se enfada? Fue ella la que vino aquí.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" le dije sonriendo

"¿Necesito una razón para venir a tu casa?"

"Supongo que usualmente no, pero creí que alguien como tú nunca querría poner un pie cerca de mi casa" le contesté sonriendo más, ella se sonrojó.

"No importa, ni siquiera tengo una razón muy importante para venir" Me dijo sonrojándose aún más.

Entonces sacó un pequeño paquete rojo y rosa de su bolso y estiró su brazo al punto de que casi me golpea con él.

"Toma" me dijo de forma cortante.

Supongo que no necesito ser adivino para saber qué es lo que hay dentro de ese paquete. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el día que es hoy.

Lo recibí, supongo que debía estar sonrojado en ese momento, pero realmente no me importó. No puedo creer que esto realmente haya sucedido.

"Por cierto" dijo Rima-chan "Espero que no pienses nada extraño, es un chocolate por compromiso. ¡POR COMPROMISO!"

"De acuerdo" le sonreí. No sé por qué no puedo creer eso.

"Ya sabes, es por agradecimiento… por todo lo que has hecho por mi antes" me dijo sonrojándose.

"Entonces, muchas gracias Rima-chan"

"¿Y? ¿No vas a comerlo?" Me miró desafiante

"Eh… de acuerdo" le respondí, su mirada se veía desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo expectante.

Abrí el pequeño paquete y me encontré con un chocolate en forma de corazón, al mirarla ella desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

Corté un pequeño trozo del chocolate y lo comí mientras ella tenía su mirada puesta en mí.

Está… ¿Salado?... Sí, y extremadamente salado debo agregar. Sin embargo supongo que, a pesar de ser salado, sabe bastante bien. ¿O será que sólo pienso que sabe bien porque lo hizo Rima-chan? Bueno, como sea, de todas formas está delicioso a su manera.

"¿Te… te gustó?" me preguntó con una mirada de preocupación

"Está delicioso" le dije "El mejor chocolate que he comido"

Noté la expresión de alivio en su rostro y sonreí.

"Así que…" comenté "Rima-chan me hizo un chocolate. Es muy dulce de tu parte que pienses en mí"

Su expresión de alivio cambió en seguida por una de sorpresa y se sonrojó completamente. Luego de eso me miró disgustada.

"¿Sabes qué?" me dijo enfadada "Nunca debí dártelo, mejor devuélvemelo"

Se acercó a mí con la intención de quitarme el chocolate de las manos, pero sin pensarlo un segundo, la detuve.

No sólo la detuve, también la abracé en el momento... Ella se sorprendió tanto que ya no pensó en quitarme el chocolate, sólo se sonrojó y me miró con cara de sorpresa como si no pusiera creerlo. Y yo sólo le sonreí.

"¿Eh… po… podrías soltarme por favor?" Me dijo sonrojada. Je, se ve linda cuando se sonroja.

La solté y durante un momento reinó un incomodo silencio.

"¿Para qué fue eso?" me preguntó

"No lo sé. ¿Un impulso quizás?"

Otra vez el silencio.

"¿Quieres un poco?" le dije mostrándole el chocolate.

No me respondió, sólo estiró su brazo y yo puse un trozo de chocolate en su mano. Esperé a que lo comiera.

"¿Qué rayos? ¡¡Esto está Salado!!" Gritó de sorpresa, yo me reí.

"Oh no, debí haber confundido la sal con el azúcar" dijo apenada.

"No te preocupes, creo que está delicioso de todas maneras"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Sabe Mal!"

"Porque tú lo hiciste Rima-chan, con eso es suficiente para mi"

Me miró algo sorprendida y luego sonrió, su sonrisa era encantadora.

"¿Sabes? Si el mío es malo, el de Amu debe estar peor, realmente tuvo problemas haciendo el suyo" Me dijo riendo

"Vaya, me siento mal por quien vaya a comerlo" le respondí también riendo.

Y ahí estábamos, ambos riendo juntos. Compartiendo un momento.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue gracias a un chocolate con sal que logré acercarme a Rima-chan.

Y no miento al decir que ningún chocolate que probé desde entonces alcanzó el delicioso sabor de ese pequeño chocolate salado.

**Rima: ¿Eso fue todo? Creí que sería peor ._.  
Asmii: Si esperabas algo como un beso, te equivocaste, desde el principio esta era una historia tierna =D  
Rima: ¿Tierna? No la considero tierna en lo absoluto… y no soy tan mala cocinando ò.ó  
Asmii: Si claro, pero recuerda… en este cap al fin salió Nagi *-*  
Rima: Y me opacó totalmente usando un PDV, hasta ahora yo era la única en tenerlos ¬¬  
Asmii: No te enojes con el pobre Nagi, el no tiene la culpa de ser tan adorable que la autora quiera darle su tiempo =D… bueno, ahora terminemos por fin con esto.  
Asmii y Rima: R&R por favor~!  
Asmii: Si lo leen y no hacen un review, Nagi se entristece, así que hagan todos felices a Nagi y presionen el botón verde! =D. Además, si quieren ver el dibujo en el que me inspiré para hacer el fic, sólo visiten mi Deviantart (encuentran la url en mi perfil) y vean el dibujo llamado "Hug Me – Rimahiko"  
Asmii y Rima: Adios~!!**


End file.
